Atena Durmiente
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: ONE SHOT. ¡KIKI SI NO TE DUERMES EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!-Aldebarán interrumpió temiendo por la seguridad del niño y la suya también - ¡Te contaremos un cuentos! ¡¿Qué haremos, QUÉ? -vociferó el incrédulo carnero-


Primero que nada, como se imaginarán ustedes mis queridísimos lectores (si es que los tengo xD) TODOS los personajes mencionados en este fic son propiedad (para mi desgracia) de Masami Kurumada.

(Las palabras **en negritas son pensamientos)**

Ahora si, después de las aclaraciones que me salvarán de una demanda, les dejo este ONE SHOT que se me ocurrió después de ver la película _**Encantada. **_Mil disculpas por adelantado si llegan a encontrarse con algunas faltas de ortografía o… (que esto también puede ser una advertencia) para aquellos que si les contaron el tan popular cuento de la bella durmiente y se encuentran con que aquí su servilletas (osea YO xD) transgiversó algo del cuento. No le presten mucha atención y déjense llevar (todo sea culpa de mi progenitora que nunca se dignó en contarme el dichoso cuento)

Comenzamos con nuestra historia amigos. Este era un día como cualquiera en el santuario de Atena. Los entrenamientos habían llegado a su fin y se veía como algunos caballeros se disponían regresar a tomar un merecido descanso. Aquí podemos ver (ya se que no… pero imagínenselo) a un Mu demasiado cansado subiendo las escaleras acompañado de Aldebarán y el tremendo Kiki que muy a diferencia del santo suben felices las escaleras cantando una hermosa melodía….

_-"Yo tengo una bolita que me sube y me baja"… ¿_como va el coro Kiki?

_- "¡AY!... que me sube y me baja"- _ complementa el pequeño inventándose una coreografía muy… peculiar diría yo. Haciendo que su maestro solo los vea de reojo desaprobándolo.

-_"Sube la bolita y sube la bolita"_

_-"¡AY! ¡AY! ¡A.._

YA ESTUBO BUENO!- interrumpió el carnero irritado- Aldebarán te voy a… suplicar- pidió arrastrando la ultima palabra para que pudiera resonar en la cabezota de su gran amigo- que no le enseñes a Kiki ese tipo de canciones

-¡Válgame Mu! Pero si es solo una canción

-Además es muy pegajosa maestro- le dijo sonriente cuando ya entraban a la primera casa. En seguida se calló a ver la mirada de mamá regañona que le brindó su maestro al decir tal barbaridad-

-Tu ponte tu pijama y te me vas a dormir

-¿no me va a dar de cenar?

-¡NO!

-¿¡Porqueeeee!!

-Por andar cantando canciones con mensajes subliminales- si puede ver a Alde y Kiki caerse muy al estilo anime mientras Mu solo se cruza de brazos como si dijera la cosa más natural del mundo-

-maestro pero de verdad tengo hambre. Además de que si no me alimento no creceré grandototote y fuertototote

-¡como yo!- dijo aldevaran con una pose de fisicoculturista chafa

-¡NOO!... como elefante café, el del cereal que come Seiya y que pasan a cada ratito en la tele… ese, el que se llama choco(confiscado)

-¡Wow Mu!... tienes un aprendiz muy inteligente

-De acuerdo Kiki (N.A: que poder de convencimiento el de este niño ¿no?... creo que en vez de caballero debería de ser vendedor de productos de infomercial) pero ponte tu pijama y yo te llevaré un sándwich a tu recamara

-¡Si maestro!- obedeció felizmente el aprendiz

Al poco rato de que Mu le preparó la cena a su joven y energético alumno decidió sentarse en la cocina a platicar con Aldebarán, quien no se dignaba en irse aún a su casa y prefería estar haciéndole compañía a su amigo. Si clarooo… pretextos para vaciarle el refri al pobre de Mu.

-Como te digo Mu, yo no se tu, pero la verdad es que si vuelvo a saber que Milo organiza fiestas clandestinas en su templo en el día libre… tomaré cartas en el asunto y le diré al patriarca. _**Así ya no volverán a hacer fiesta sin invitar al grandioso Aldebarán. Me pregunto ¿por qué no me habrán invitado? ¿será por que la en la ultima fiesta que hubo arrase con las botanitas, el pastel, las chelas, incluso hasta el patito de hielo que había hecho Camus de adorno **_ **y terminé desplomado en la mesa y vomitando el jardín de afrodita? -**decía el caballero mientras se terminaba de hacer un colosal sándwich que parecían las inexistentes torres gemelas a escala-

-Mmm… si - el ariano se limitaba a ver de reojo a su enorme compañero, al mismo tiempo que le pegaba ruidosos sorbos a su té de gordolobo que le había recomendado Shaka. (Ya saben, por eso de los nervios y el estrés acumulados)- ¡**condenado mastodonte! Se la pasa de arrastrado levantando pesas y como no tiene alumnos viene y corrompe al mío, ya quisiera verlo lidiando con un escuincle; y como si no fuera suficiente aparte de eso ¡VIENE Y SE TRAGA TODA MI COMIDA!**

-Mu creo que ya no hay jamón – le anunció al ver que no podría terminar su obra culinaria-

¿¡Te acabaste el jamón Aldebarán!? Lo acabo de comprar en la mañana ahora no tendré nada…

-Ya Mu no te preocupes-interrumpió descaradamente- yo te lo repongo mañana… tacaño- dijo fingiendo toz-

-¡Tacaño! Mira Aldebarán….- era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Mu, el MUY pero MUUUUY paciente caballero, se levanto violentamente de su silla sorprendiendo a Aldebarán por haber oído lo que apenitas fue audible. Mu no dejaría que NADIE y mucho menos el atenido del toro le llamara tacaño. O al menos no sin antes escuchar unas cuantas verdades. Pero para la suerte del Torito y desdicha del borrego… a lo lejos se escuchó una vocecilla que decía….

-¡MAESTROOOOOO!!

-¿**¡Qué no se había dormido ya!?- **pensó mientras volteaba hacia la puerta donde se originaba la voz-

-Mira tu…-dijo Alde dándole una mordida despreocupadamente a su gigantesco empardado- ahí te hablan- terminó diciendo con la boca retacada de comida y sin entenderse mucho a lo que decía-

-¿Qué ocurre Kiki?- su tono delataba algo de molestia

-Tengo comezooooooon –respondió la vocecita-

-¡pues ráscate!- le respondió mientras Aldebarán hacia gestos con las manos burlándose de la respuesta MAS OVIA DEL MUNDO

-Mira Aldebarán- retomando el tema de la discusión- aunque seas mi amigo no te voy a…

-¡NO!... ¡RASQUEME USTED! –gritó interrumpiendo a su maestro-

-¡Kiki estoy ocupado! ¡Ráscate TU!

-Es que… - dijo bajando la voz- no me alcanzo…

Mu suspiro para tranquilizarse y acceder la petición del niño.

-Bien Kiki ¿Dónde tienes comezón?

-En la espalda- dijo volteándose boca abajo para que al fin su maestro cumpliera con su labor- arriba… no más abajito… a un lado… no de ese no… más fuerte... ¡AAAYYY no tanto!

-Perdón… bueno ya- concluyó dándole una palmadita en la espalda-

-Sí, gracias maestro. Buenas noches

-Descansa Kiki – dijo apagando la luz del cuarto-

-Bueno, ¿en qué me quedé? – se preguntó cuando llegó a la cocina- ¡ah si! no es que yo sea un tacaño pero…

-¡MAESTROOOOOO!

-¿¡AHORA QUE KIKI!?- apareció abriendo de golpe la puerta del cuarto de su alumno (N.A: velocidad de la luz ¿recuerdan?)

-Tengo seeeeeeed… - y poniendo la mejor cara de borrego a medio morir le dijo: ¿me trae agua por favor?

-NO. si tomas agua en una hora querrás ir al baño.

-Pero ya no aguanto mire – acto seguido le muestra su lengua reseca para que se compadezca de el y le traiga su preciada agua-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo

Mu aceptó y se dispuso a saciar la necesidad de su LATOSO aprendiz. Cuando volvió traía consigo un vaso y UNA JARRA llenos de agua-

-Aquí tienes Kiki, toma tu agua- le dijo dándole el vaso-

-Déjelo allí maestro, YA NO TENGO SED- le respondió con una naturalidad genuina

-Peri si acab…- Suspiro leeeenta y profundamente. Al parecer ni contando hasta el infinito en ese momento le devolverían a su tan necesitada paciencia- NO IMPORTA KIKI; **por favor Atena dame paciencia,** aquí te dejaré el agua por si vuelves a sentir sed; **no me abandones autocontrol,** ya duérmete o mañana no podrás con el entrenamiento**; tal vez se está vengando por que hoy lo hice dar 100 vueltas al coliseo. **

-Si maestro así lo haré, muchas gracias otra vez y buenas noches.

Mu ya estaba en la cocina OTRA VEZ

-¿En que estábamos?... si, ya recuerdo. Alde, el problema no es que…

-MAESTROOOOOO- si, ese era Kiki-

-**Tal vez si lo ignoro me deje en paz.** Pensó apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡MAESTROOOOOO!

-Oye Mu… ¿has oído hablar de los sedantes? –recomendó el guardián de la segunda casa temiendo por la seguridad del pequeño y también la suya- digo, quizás si pusieras unos pocos en su bebida el problema a la hora de dormir acabaría…

-¡MAESTROOOOOO! –Mu cerraba los ojos para controlar su ira y levantaba un puño amenazando imaginariamente. Sin respuesta a sus llamados Kiki decide llamarlo de una manera más "sutil"- ¡MU!- los dos caballeros abren los ojos como plato, Aldebarán se atraganta con su sándwich y Mu… Mu ya hasta se despeino del coraje-

-Que…es… ¿¡LO QUE QUIERES AHORA KIKI!?

-Yo… -titubeaba temeroso cubriéndose con su manta dejando ver nada más sus ojos. Y digo ¿Quién no estaría temeroso de ver a alguien como Mu TOTAL Y ABSOLUTAMENTE frustrado, con un tic en el ojo, greñudo y apunto de un colapso nervioso?-... no tengo sueño maestro, no me puedo dormir- confesó. y ahora se arropó hasta la cabeza como si esas sabanitas con estampado de borreguitos saltando cercas lo fueran a resguardar del mismísimo apocalipsis o lo que es lo mismo, la ira de Mu-

-¡PUES ENTONCES EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!…

-¡Te contaremos un cuento!- completó Aldebarán, pues Mu ya no podía responder por que _alguien le estaba cubriendo la boca. _**Si no hubiera actuado a tiempo el borreguito de seguro asesina a su alumno. ¡**AAAAUUUUUCH!... ¿Por qué me muerdes Mu?- preguntó soltándolo y sacudiendo la mano afectada-

-No me dejabas respirar Aldebarán- respondía entrecortadamente y se apoyaba en sus rodillas tratando de recuperarse. Mu estaba morado, que digo morado, ¡AZUL! estaba el pobre gracias a Aldebarán que sin darse cuenta hasta la nariz le fue a tapar.

-¿Y que cuento me van a contar?- la curiosidad de Kiki sembró unos instantes de silencio, ni Mu y mucho menos Aldebarán se sabían bien un cuento de hadas. ¿Para que? Si nunca necesitarían de eso, amenos que fuera en un caso de emergencia COMO ESTE-

-Atena Durmiente…- respondió sonriente Alde dándole un tono melodramático y dejando a Mu con los ojos como de plato-...bueno chicos, yo paso a retirarme. Disfruta el cuento Kiki- dijo revolviéndole los cabellos- buenas noches, - acercándose a Mu le dijo como si fuera secreto- no tienes que agradecérmelo… ¡Suerte Mu!- le deseó dándole una fuerte palmada que casi le saca los pulmones-

-Dijiste…cof-cof… dijiste que me ayudarías

-Yo di el nombre- respondió atravesando la salida del cuarto del pequeño y despidiéndose con la mano- ¡QUE TENGAS SUERTE!- repitió la voz que se escuchaba ya lejos-

-Pero yo no se… ah, bueno ya que- suspiro resignado el pobre frotándose los ojos- Mira Kiki antes de comenzar el cuento quiero pedirte…

-¿Que maestro, que?

-Que NO ME INTERRUMPAS- el niño tapó su boca con una mano y con la otra le levantó el pulgar en modo de aprobación- De acuerdo… todo sucedió en el pueblo de…

-¿No va a empezar con había una vez? O… ¿hace mucho tiempo? O ya de perdida ¿erase que se era?

-¿Kiki que te dije?

-¡Ups! Lo siento. Ahora si, pico de será

-Como decía… HABIA UNA VEZ… un… un, em… ¿**Imperio? No. eso no suena a cuento. ¿Una dictadura? ¡no! eso solo lo contaría MM. ¿Una monarquía? Casi, pero no… ¿Un reino?... **¡SI!- gritó pensando en voz alta para luego retomar su compostura y aclarar su voz- HACE MUCHO TIEMPO en un REINO muy lejano se festejaba el nacimiento de la hija del Rey… MASCARA MORTAL y la reina AFRODITA…

_En algún lugar del santuario:_

-Sht… ¿escuchaste eso Afro?

-¿Qué?

-No sé…me dio la impresión de que hablaban de nosotros…

-Todo el reino había sido invitado a aquella celebración. Nadie podía quedar exento de la alegría que invadía a los Reyes por la llegada de su pequeña princesa ATENA. La celebración ya había dado inicio, todos se encontraban divirtiéndose y solo cabía la felicidad y la alegría en ese momento. Entonces el rey habló…

-Mis queridos invitados -decía muy feliz MM. Quien lo viera eh xD- mi amadísima esposa – volteando a ver a Afrodita-

-Je, je… ups- aventó "discretamente" su espejo, pues en ese momento se estaba retocando el maquillaje y ni se dio cuenta cuando la(o) nombraron-

-Em… si… como les decía, para mi amadísima- volteó rápidamente hacia Afro que ahora si estaba pendiente a lo que decía- y para mi, hoy es un día lleno de dicha, y queremos compartirlo con todos ustedes, pues a nuestra vida ha llegado un rayo de luz (N.A: creo que Mu ya se inspiró) nuestra hermosa hija… ¡Atena!- les dijo mostrándoles a la bebe Atena como si se tratara del mismo simba de la película el rey león. Por cierto ¿de donde sacó a la bebe?-

-¡Awwww!- se escucha de toda la audiencia

-Ahora que ya la conocen; es momento de que entren las tres hadas para que le obsequien su Don- en el acto entran Aioros, Shura y Milo disfrazados de hadas. Con el vestidito, sombrero varita, alas y toda la cosa-

-Yo le obsequiaré la belleza- dijo Shura agitando su varita y haciendo una reverencia.

-Poseerá una gran inteligencia- aseguró Milo agarrándose su vestido y haciendo el mismo ritual que Shura-

-De pronto, una inmensa obscuridad cubre por completo la bóveda celeste del reino y la paz que irradiaba se es interrumpida por fuertes truenos-

-¡Muajajajajajajaajja!- se escucha una estrepitosa risa diabólica-

-Era la Bruja… la bruja…

-¡SAGA!

-¿Yo porqué infeliz? ¿Por qué no la llamas mejor KANON?- le reclamó a su gemelo

-Saga, Saga, Saga- decía con una sonrisita malévola- YO no te encerré en una prisión bajo el mar, YO no asesine al patriarca, y YO no intenté usurpar el trono de Atena tratando de asesinarla. Admítelo hermano, ese papel va con tu personalidad- le aseguró dándole una palmada en la espalda-

-Saga, Kanon ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó confundido Mu al ver en la puerta a los gemelos-

-Te escuchamos cuando pasábamos… - respondió Saga sin despegar la mirada del suelo sumamente indignado-

- Y nos dio curiosidad y aquí estamos- le sonrió el menor de los gemelos- oye Mu, no sabía que eras tan bueno contando cuentos

- ¿D-desde cuando están aquí?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta que se aproximaba

-Lo suficiente- dijo con malicia Saga-

-SIIII, ¡que actuación! ¡que realismo!... déjame te digo que cuando fingiste esa risa diabólica… me dio miedo- admitió Kanon - …me acorde de Saga- estremeciéndose levemente por un escalofrío-

-¡Hey! ¿Ya podemos volver al cuento?- exigió Kiki

-Em…si – dijo un Mu algo rojo- entonces, la bruja SAGA entró al palacio…

-¡Muajajajajajajja!- reía Saga siendo coreado por fuertes truenos- con que… una fiesta ¿no?... ¿¡PERO CÓMO SE ATREVIERON A NO INVITARME!?

-¿C-omo que no? Esto debe ser un malentendido. Estoy seguro que se le envió una invitación-decía MM asomando la cabeza de detrás de su trono-

-Si querida. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que nosotros seriamos tan descorteses contigo? Tu que eres tan fashion, elegante y glamorosa como yo… Por cierto, ¡AMO TU VESTIDO!, tienes que decirme quien te lo diseño- dijo Afrodita mirando de arriba abajo a Saga quien lucía TODO el atuendo de la bruja maléfica (con todo y sombrerito ridículo) -

-¿¡Cómo te atreves insolente!?

-Sht… Saga no interrumpas la historia-ordenó en voz bajita a su gemelo; éste sin más remedio se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared-

-Yo solo decía – se disculpó Afrodita quien regresaba como perrito regañado a su trono antes de siquiera tocar el vestido de Saga-

-¡No hay excusa!... pero para que vean que no guardo rencor.- jugando con su larga capa- También le daré un obsequio a la princesita- acarició la mejilla de la bebe y la brindó una marida que delataba la maldad más pura- Serás bella… serás muy inteligente… y vivirás muy feliz y dichosa tu vida siendo el orgullo de tus padres; Pero cuando cumplas dieciséis años… te pincharás el dedo con la aguja de una rueca… ¡Y MORIRAS!... ¡muajajajajajajjaja!

Todos veían a Saga-maléfica incrédulos

-¿Que les pasa? ¿Por que ya no están tan felices?- preguntó descaradamente Saga-maléfica- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?... pues siento decirlo pero me tengo que ir, no sufran por mi… ¡Muajajajajja! Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta ilusos NOS VEMOS EN EL INFIERNO –prácticamente salió corriendo con gran impulso, de no ser por que la puerta tenía maña y se quedaba atascada apuesto a que su fuga si hubiera sido triunfante y se hubiera ahorrado ese doloroso trancazo que se metió contra la puerta- ¿anotaron las matriculas del camión que me atropelló?

-¡GUARDIAS!- ordenó MM saliendo por fin de su escondite

-ORDEN EMPERADOR…digo, ¡REY! – Aparece Aldebarán saludando como militare a MM-

-¡A los Leones!- dijo señalando hacia la salida-

-Pero Aioria anda de vacaciones con Marin- dijo Shaka quien también era uno de los guardias. Todos lo voltean a ver- ¡Aaaaaaah!- recordó pegándose en la frente con la mano-... ¡los leones de verdad!

-Piedad, por favor. –suplicó-

-Entonces enciérrenlo con su hermano en cabo sunnion

-¡NOOOOO! Con el desesperante, patético, necio y troglodita de mi hermano ¡no!... ¡mejor arrójenme a los leones!

-¡Oyeeee!- interrumpió indignado Kanon-

-A verdad… - le dijo satisfecho su hermano-

- ¿VAN A DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIRME DE UNA BUENA VEZ?- los miró fríamente Mu dejando a los gemelos calladitos calladitos-

-oh… y ahora… ¿quien podrá defendernos?- dijo Afrodita en un intento de actuación dramática región cuatro-

Silencio total de cada uno de los presentes

-Y bien… ¿por qué nadie dice nada?- pregunta Aioros

-Es que- contesta Afrodita mirando a todos lados como si esperara _algo- _AQUÍ ES CUANDO ENTRA EL CHAPULIN COLORADO-

-No puede ser posible- se dice Aioros negando con la cabeza- ¡Todo el mundo présteme atención!

-Como nunca sale en la serie quiere llamar la atención lo más que puede- le dice en casi en secreto Milo a Shura –

-¡Te escuche Milo!- el alacrán se hace el loco y se pone a silbar- ... y no es eso.- dice aclarándose la garganta para empezar a sacar una voz de superhéroe- no teman… la princesa no morirá-

Todos se ponen a dar brincos de alegría y afrodita brinca a los brazos de MM y pregunta:

-¿y como se podrá salvar?-

-Si me dejaran terminar- respondió viendo de reojo a "la reinita"- bien… pues la princesa Atena a los dieciséis años SI se pinchará con una rueca, pero NO MORIRA, solo caerá en un profundo sueño al igual que todo el reino; el hechizo se romperá únicamente cuando un valiente príncipe le de un beso de amor. Solo así, la princesa y el reino se liberarán del hechizo- terminó de hablar Aioros-

-Pues yo me encargaré de que mi hija no encuentre esa rueca, a partir de hoy todas y cada una delas ruecas existentes de este reino serán destruidas. ¡HE DICHO!- sentenció el rey MM

Y Así fue como pasaron los años; como había ordenado el rey desde el día del incidente, dentro del pueblo no existían ni tampoco eran permitidas las ruecas. La joven Atena se había convertido en una mujercita bellísima y llena de virtudes, alegrando el paso de todo ser en el reino y trayendo la dicha a la vida de sus amados padres. Fue entonces que llegó el día de su cumpleaños numero dieciséis…

-Señorita Atena, ¿ya está lista?- preguntaba una doncella por fuera del cuarto.

-Un momento más. Por favor pasa Tatsumi- ¿¡TATSUMI!... el pelón que parece que anda fumado todo el tiempo? xD si, ya decía yo que era muy gruesa la voz para que fuera de una doncella-

-De se prisa señorita, sus padres le están esperando para comenzar la cena en su honor – Tatsumi se asoma sin atreverse a entrar. Ja-ja-ja ¡pues a mi también me daría vergüenza que me vieran vestida así!. Imagínense a Tatsumi vestido de cenicienta. ¡NO! de la cenicienta linda y glamorosa no, de la cenicienta que la hacia de chacha en la casa de su madrastra.

-¡jajajajajjajaja! ¡Yo pagaría por ver eso!- decía doblado de la risa el Pegaso

-¿¡Seiya!?- preguntaron al unísono... ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Mu irritado por que interrumpían su inspiración-

-Lo que pasa- se secó las lagrimas que le provocó el carcajearse como pavo(¿?) para empezar a explicar- es que venía a visitar a Saori y pasando por aquí te escuché y me quise quedar. Además quiero ver si me toca alguna participación en el cuento…

(N.A: y que papel señores… ¡que papel!)

-Mejor volvemos al cuento- pidió Mu

-De acuerdo Tatsumi, solo dile a mis padres que en seguida bajaré- pidió amablemente y sonriéndole a su "doncella"-

-Como usted ordene señorita –cenicienta, es decir, Tatsumi. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó-

_-Atena…_

Una voz desconocida la llamaba. Atena se sobresaltó un poco y decidió buscar de donde provenía esa voz.

-Padre, ¿Es usted?- preguntaba saliendo de su cuarto-

_-Atena…_

-… ¿Madre?- la voz la se acercaba cada vez más y más y los lugares menos concurridos del palacio-

_-A-te-na-_ su tono de voz parecía como si estuviera apretando los dientes para no perder el control

-¿Pepe grillo?

___¿!QUEEE!?-_ gritó sobresaltando a Atena.** ¿¡PEPE GRILLO!?... ¿no se supone que esta chamaca es bien abusada?**-sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse antes de que todo se echara a perder. Aclaro su voz-… _Atena_

- ¿!QUIÉN ERES!?- gritaba intentando vanamente de encontrar quien demonios era el dueño de esa voz-

-¡_No me grites niña! _

- Estoy hablando sola… ay dios mio… ay dios miiiioooo, ¡ya me volví loca!... 16 años y ya perdí el juicio. Bye, caput… ¡feliz cumpleaños Atena!... te regalamos un pase de por vida al psiquiatra… o peor aún… me mandan al ¡MANICOMIO!- se dijo poniéndose las manos a los lados de la cara- y luego…

-_Atena? –_interrumpió "la voz", viendo que el monologo iba para largo y con la ligera corazonada de que la aludida ni así le iba a poner atención.

-Esas batitas blancas nomás no van conmigo, me hacen ver pálida y gorda, además que…

-¡_ATENA!_-SANTO REMEDIO, ahora si la jovencita había cerrado el pico- ¡no estas loca!

-¿No lo estoy?- preguntó esperanzada

_-NO_. _**creo. **__Ahora si quieres saber quien soy… abre la puerta que tienes frente a ti-_Atena despega la mirada del techo (que es donde creía que provenía la molesta voz) y voltea hacia la puerta que, en efecto, está frente a ella. Entonces la abre y…

-¿¡TU ERES LA VOOOZ!?- preguntó sorprendida despertando a un anciano que estaba dormido junto a una rueca-

-Quiero mi cocol- respondió adormilado- ah, pero si eres tu… CAPERUCITA…

-¡Oiga! ¡Yo no soy caperucita!... Mi nombre es Atena. A-TE-NA… usted ya se equivoco de cuento- decía negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué que te cuento?- ponía su mano en la oreja para "escucharla mejor"

- ¡NOOOOO!... ¡QUE YA SE EQUIVOCO DE CUEEENTOOOO!... ¡VIEJO SORDO!

-¡A mi nadie me dice GORDO chamaca malcriada!- y se desata la ira de Dokho agarrando a la pobre Atena a bastonazos-

-¡Auch!... ¡auch!... no me pegue… eso me… ay… pasa por andar siguiendo voces- Dokho se detiene en seco-

- ¡Ah siiii!... ¡ya me acorde!... ¿me creerás que a veces se me va el avión hijita?

- ¡Naah! que va, ni cuenta me dí- le contestó sarcásticamente (obviamente)-

-¿De qué hijita?- pregunta intrigado el anciano maestro-

-Pues que se le va el avión

Atena afirma y se cruza de brazos. Y Dokho, ante tal afirmación abre los ojos como si fueran dos grandes platos y asustado "corre" (o eso pretende) diciendo…

-¡EL AVIÓN!… ¡EL AVIÓN!- Atena solo ve como se aleja el anciano tan rápido como un caracol

-¿Le ayudo?

-No… mejor tu ve a la cosita chistosa esa hijita, está bien bonita- y así Dokho se aleja y deja a la confundida joven sola-

-¿Pero que es esto?- dijo acercándose hacia el único objeto que había en ese tétrico cuarto… la rueca. ¿Por qué nunca había visto algo así antes?- decía mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo sobre la rueca. Hasta que llegó a la aguja- Es tan… atrayente… ¡Auch mi dedo!- Atena se pinchó el dedo y en el acto- Que sueño… tengo- cayo en un profundo sueño…

Se escuchaban truenos, la obscuridad se aproximaba. El hechizo se había cumplido y ahora todo el reino dormiría…

-¿Y?... ¿ahí se acaba?

-¿Milo que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Mu mientras todos miraban a Milo

- Lo mismo que Saga, Kanon, Seiya y Camus

-¿Camus está aquí?- se preguntaron todos

-Pase por aquí…- decía serio el acuariano sentado en una sillita que estaba en un rincón

- Y te dio curiosidad- completaron en una sincronización perfecta. Camus solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en modo de afirmación-

-Bueno… ¿y aparezco en la historia?- cuestionó Milo

-Si… de árbol numero tres- le respondió Saga dejando al alacrán pasmado-

-¿Es en serio Mu? Osea, YO, siendo el caballero más sexy, pudiendo ser el apuesto príncipe azul… ¿me pusiste de…ESO?

-No, no sales de árbol Milo. Sales de hada…

-A bueno- contestó despreocupadamente para luego de unos segundos analizar la respuesta-… ¿QUÉ SALGO DE QUE?

-Continuando con la historia- anunció Mu, teniendo de fondo a un indignado Milo que desahogaba sus penas con un osito de peluche que estaba al lado suyo (el único que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo)- el hechizo se había cumplido, habían transcurrido cien años y la leyenda de la joven que dormía en un castillo que se encontraba en un pueblo fantasma y que solo un príncipe podría salvar se había extendido. Miles de caballeros habían intentado llegar hasta el castillo, siempre fallando ante los obstáculos que se les presentaban. Los pocos valientes que habían llegado hasta la princesa no habían logrado romper el hechizo, como Camus quien era muy frío y no pudo despertar a la princesa- Camus levantó una ceja- el príncipe Shun, que al no poder despertarla se puso a llorar como magdalena. Ikki, hermano del príncipe Shun que ni siquiera fue por intentar salvar a la princesa, de hecho quería asesinarla por ser la culpable de que Shun llorara- Milo ¿lloraba?... sí, Milo lloraba por que Mu no lo incluía en la historia como el quería- y como se me pudo olvidar el príncipe MILO…- dijo Mu viendo de reojo a Milo, quien milagrosamente ya no estaba llorando- … que al ver que no había forma de despertar a la bella dama dijo: _"hay muchos peces en el mar"_

-¡Ese es mi lema baby!- gritó emocionado Milo poniendo pose de galán. Mu suspiro, negó con la cabeza, y continúo narrando…

-Todos, todos aquellos valientes habían fallado. La esperanza estaba prácticamente perdida; hasta que un buen día llegó al reino el valiente y desafiante…- todos se acercan a Mu esperando a que de el nombre-… PRINCIPE SEIYA – se ve a todos los presentes caer, a todos menos a Seiya claro está. El estaba todavía muy emocionado por su personaje-

-El príncipe… –se señalaba incrédulo sin parar y muy sonriente, sus ojos brillaban- ¿yo?- dijo en un tono agudo y apenas audible

-En los cuentos TODO puede suceder- dijo Kanon rompiendo las ilusiones de Seiya. Es más, se vería muy oportuno un sonido de un carro frenando o un cristal siendo quebrado para darle más realismo- es la magia de los cuentos Seiyita- el Pegaso solo lo miró de reojo con rencor-

-¡DEJEN QUE MIMAESTRO ACABE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –silencio total- ¿por favor?- Kiki les sonríe inocentemente…

-Si…-prosiguió el carnero viendo de reojo a Kiki- entonces… el caballero Seiya llegó en su caballo blanco al reino que durante cien años había permanecido olvidado y sin vida. Para él no fueron difíciles de superar los obstáculos que se le presentaron, siempre terminó siendo el vencedor. Fue entonces cuando por fin llegó al lugar en que se encontraba la princesa…

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- se cuestionó entrando a la habitación- ¡Es ella!- dijo asombrado al ver a Atena- … Es hermosa- ya estaba junto a ella. Se aproximaba a concluir con su hazaña y…

-Mmm…. Cinco minutos mamá- Atena se movió hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda al príncipe-

-¡SE MOVIO!... ¡SE MOVIO!

-¿¡SE MOVIO!? – preguntaron confundidos todos

-¡Pues claro!... ella estaba dormida, no muerta ¿recuerdan?- aclaró el carnero

-¡Que cinco minutos ni que nada!... ¡estuviste dormida cien años, arrastrada!- Seiya agarra la princesa y le da un "tierno" beso. Atena abre los ojos mientras el príncipe la besa y…

-¡Aguántame tantito Mu!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Seiya?

-Quieres decir que después de cien años en los que estuvo dormida, **y mágicamente no envejeció, ** llego yo… ¿¡Y la beso!?- Mu afirma con la cabeza- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?... ¿tienes idea del aliento amansa cobras que se produjo en cien años?... en lugar de un beso le hubiera dado un enjuague bucal, mínimo un cepillo de dientes, ¿pero un beso?...

-Así va el cuento Seiya. El la besa, ella despierta, se casan y SON FELICES POR SIEMPRE

- Osea… queee… ¿así termina el cuento?- preguntó Kiki

- Así es Kiki. De esa forma termina el cuento- Mu voltea a ver a Seiya con una mirada llena de rencor al ver sus esfuerzos destruidos de tal manera (pues si hubiera cerrado la puerta desde un principio nada hubiera pasado)-

-Lo vez – Saga golpea a Seiya en la cabeza- ya le echaste a perder el cuento…

- Lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes Seiya, total… TODAVIA NO TENGO SUEÑO. – Voltea a ver a su maestro-¿se sabe el cuento de la caperucita roja?... maestro… ¿Qué tiene maestro?- Kiki se preocupa al ver que repentinamente su maestro tiene de nuevo ese tic en el ojo-

-¡CORRAN!- y de esa manera los "valientes" caballeros aplican el _sálvese quien pueda._

Y este CUENTO… se acabó

-¡Déjame decirlo!… ¡déjame decirlo!

-Esta bien Mu, pero quita esa mirada de psicópata del rostro que me da miedo

-Bueno amigos- dice volviendo a su normal compostura- espero que hayan disfrutado este fic y mi participación, las contrataciones están disponibles a los teléfonos que aparecerán SI DEJAN REVIEW… ah casi lo olvido, si hay algún productor de televisión que esté interesado en un programa infantil como LA HORA FELIZ CON MU… también estoy disponible. Y ahora si… FIIIIIIIIN!!


End file.
